


ruffling feathers

by helsinkibaby



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Het, Jess reads minds, Jubal is not impressed, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Jess does his mind reading trick on Jubal.
Relationships: Kristen Chazal/Jubal Valentine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	ruffling feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene from the 2.18 crossover. 
> 
> For gen prompt bingo round 18 - prompt “feathers”

“Great minds, it appears.” 

Jubal turned at the sound of Jess’s voice, a wry smile coming to his lips at the sight of the other man holding out his coffee cup. “You mean we’ve finally found something we can agree on?” he quipped, filling the cup up with the fresh coffee he’d just prepared, the simple act giving him something to think about that wasn’t twenty six missing kids on a bus. 

“You love it when I do my mind reading magic.” Jess was using the phrase Jubal had often used in the past, a distinct smirk on his lips. “It gives you something to complain about.” 

Jubal quirked an eyebrow. “That, and you love an excuse to ruffle my feathers.” 

It was Jess’s turn to raise an eyebrow at that. "Jubal, if I wanted to ruffle your feathers, I’d just ask you how long you've been sleeping with Agent Chazal." 

Jubal knew Jess was trying to press his buttons; unfortunately, he'd succeeded all too well, picking the one thing that would put Jubal on the back foot entirely. "Excuse me?" It was a weak comeback and he knew it, but it was the best he could come up with, without entirely sputtering over his words. "I don't know what you're talking about."

If the comeback had been weak, the denial was even weaker and Jess gave him a look that would have had lesser men backtracking at a rate of knots. "You don't?" Jess took a sip of his coffee, lifted one eyebrow and stared Jubal down, quite the feat when they were the same height. "So I suppose you've never noticed how you two gravitate towards one another, particularly in times of stress? How close you get to her when she's reading something off her screen?" A grin flashed across his face as he pointed a finger at Jubal's shirt. "To say nothing of the almost matching shirts... do you two always dress to compliment each other?" 

Looking down at his shirt, Jubal thought of what Kristen was wearing today, realised the other man was right about that. As for the standing close to her... yeah, fine, she’d called him out on that once or twice. “No comment,” was all he said and Jess grinned, a wicked glint to it. 

“I’m fairly sure the rest of your team don’t know, if that’s any consolation.” He frowned, considering. “I’m not sure what that says for their investigative skills... unless there’s some wilful blindness going on...”

Whatever it was, Jubal was grateful for it if it would get him out of conversations like this. “That’s how we like it,” he said simply and Jess raised his cup in salute. 

“I’ll drink to that,” he replied, clinking his cup against Jubal’s before he walked away back towards the JOC and the screens that were still making Jubal’s eyes ache. 

“He drives me nuts,” he muttered to no-one in particular. “But he is good.”


End file.
